Crossing Mirrors
by RecklessStereo
Summary: After Benny accidentally recites the wrong spell, Benny and Ethan are transported into a different dimension where the boys are vampires, Erica is an easy-going and shy Seer, and Sarah is a super nerd master spellcaster. BennyXErica, EthanXSarah
1. The Undeniable Truth

**Crossing Mirrors **

_I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or anything related to the show. Just a fan with an idea swirling around her brain. Thanks to all that read and review _

Chapter 1 – The Undeniable Truth 

She sighed as she finished the last page of the book she was reading. It had only taken her a few hours to read the _Catcher in the Rye_ because she had read it so many times before. To say it was one of her favorite books was an understatement, but to be honest it was not the book that was boggling her mind at that moment. He had told her he was only going to be gone for an hour or so, to get some nourishment and to meet up with his best friend to patrol the city. That had been about four hours ago.

He always told her not to worry about him when he went off on his own, that he could take care of himself. It was her that was the special one, the one that he would die and kill for. She was the one he would protect until the end of time; at least that is what he told her on a regular basis. She shook whatever bad thoughts had crept inside her mind, her short blonde waves following suit as she swept her bangs to the side. Just because he told her never to worry about things didn't mean that would stop her from thinking them.

She sighed as she placed her hands in her lap. She was sitting upright in her bed, picking at the fabric of her navy blue floral print dress. She leaned her head against her headboard and closed her eyes as she thought of the next hectic month she was about to have. On top of having a vampire for a boyfriend and with her lovely gift of being able to read other peoples thoughts and seeing into their future, School was going to start in a few days. She groaned and gently lifted her head and hit it against the headboard, not wanting to think of any of that foolishness. Honestly, that wasn't what was radiating in her worrying brain at the moment.

All of the sudden she felt a breeze through her hair as she slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head to the right and was met with his hazel green eyes. She briefly closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she turned to her side, grabbing onto his hand as he laced his fingers through hers.

"Where have you been? I've been worried…" her voice trailed off as she stared at their hands, rubbing his finger with her thumb.

"I'm sorry, I should of texted you. Ethan and I ran into an old and ungrateful friend and things got a bit, complicated." She snapped her head up as the word escaped his lips, the worry now intensifying. She noticed a few cuts and bruises on his face, which were in the process of healing. Her eyes trailed to his chest, where scratch marks were visible through the rips in his gray V-neck shirt that he wore loose underneath his dark gray jacket. Her eyes trailed lower as holes and rips were in his dark navy jeans. She sighed as she sat up on the edge of her bed, burying her hands in her face. She felt him follow suit, as she felt him place his hand on her arm.

"You tell me not to worry, that you and Ethan can take care of yourselves, and you come back to me, late, like this?" She lifted her head out of her hands, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. "I can't help but worry about you! Especially with school starting and with that weird vision I had last night and…" She felt his hand on the back of her head now, as he gently pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and cursed to herself, as a tear slid down her cheek. No matter how many times he got into trouble with her, none of it mattered. She couldn't live without him, and she didn't want to imagine her life without him.

"Ben… I know I'm just a crutch sometimes but I really, genuinely care about you. I just hate seeing you hurt is all." She felt Benny move her head away from his, but he never took his hands away from where they cupped her face. She sniffed to herself, cursing that she looked like a blubbering idiot.

"You aren't a crutch, Erica, and you never will be. You're strong, amazing, beautiful," that last word trailed off as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb, catching the last of the tears that fell down her face. Erica snorted as she lifted herself off the bed, folding her arms across her chest and looking down into his eyes.

"What?" Benny followed suit, brushing his hand through his messy short brown hair and planting one of his famous smirks on his face. "Truth hurt too much?"

Erica stifled out a laugh has her arms dropped to her sides. Benny used this opportunity and closed the space in between them, wrapping his arms around her waist. He bent his head down and rested his forehead onto hers, looking into her beautiful blue eyes that always made his heart melt. They just stood like that for a few moments, just letting the silence engulf them. Benny kept hold of her waist as Erica gently slid her arms around his neck. Erica closed her eyes, just enjoying his touch, when the words escaped out of her mouth. "I love you."

She held her breath, kind of wishing she could reverse time and pretend as though she had never said them. It was true, she loved Benny so much her heart swelled and beat like a crazy idiot whenever he was around her. However, she had never actually expressed these words to him until now. They had started going out at the beginning of the summer, and her feelings never changed about him since they met. _Way to go, Erica. Smooth move._ She cursed herself some more until she felt his breath closer to her face. She opened up her eyes as he got closer to her, stopping just before their lips were in contact.

"I love you, too." With that, Benny brushed his lips with Erica's, shock written all over her face. She slowly fluttered her eyes closed as she returned the kiss, feeling cold yet warm at the same time. She pressed her lips harder against his, gripping his neck even tighter. They had kissed before, but this, this was much more than a kiss. This was love, and bliss. She never wanted it to end.

_Our Dimension _

"Come on Ethan, this super sweet sound system isn't going to build itself!"

Ethan sighed as he rubbed his hands against his temples. "Dude, you do know that normal people buy their own sound systems. A lot less time consuming, and I'm thinking a little less dangerous." Ethan looked around the sea of wires, parts, and speaker pieces that littered the floor of Benny's room. Benny sat on his bed, holding his hand made blueprints hiding his face from his currently annoying best friend. He let out a sigh as he flung the blueprint into his lap.

"_Dude_ when have we ever been considered normal, or safe? I laugh in the face of danger, MUWAHAHA!" Ethan rolled his eyes as he chucked a piece of Styrofoam at Benny, to which he barely dodged. An agitated 'hey!' escaped Benny's mouth as the rest of the afternoon was spent mostly in silence and concentration. Benny was just grateful for the distraction after the day that he had yesterday. Their almost perfect summer vacation was coming to an end soon, and he consistently striked out with Erica all summer, or any girl for that matter. _But what's new there, anyway?_ Ethan and Benny invited Erica and Sarah over for a movie date and Benny though it would be his last impression on Erica before school started. The whole gang had gotten a little closer as friends since the whole Jesse biting Ethan thing, so the girls accepted the invite. Everything was going great; Benny even got Erica to laugh at one of his jokes, but then, _it happened. _

_It was a Wednesday night and they were watching the 8__th__ installment of the Hammer movies, which had started out pretty scary but had just turned plain stupid after the 4__th__ installment. Ethan's parents took Jane to the mall, which meant they had the house to themselves. All four of them were huddled together on the couch, with Sarah and Erica in the middle of the two guys. In the scene that was on, the villain was about to cut up a young blonde girl, who was struggling and calling for help. Benny rolled his eyes as he looked at the others, who looked equally bored. Benny got an evil idea in his head as the sound of power tools could be heard through the TV. Benny slipped away unnoticed and went into Ethan's kitchen. He knew that they kept a few tools in the house for kitchen emergencies and found what he was looking for – an electric battery-operated power drill. The warning bells should of went off inside his head – _don't scare a vampire, dude!_, but he couldn't help himself. _

_Benny sneaked behind the couch, drill in hand, as he heard the commentary on screen. _

"Any last words, Amy?"

"Please, please! I-I don't wanna die! PLEASE!"

_On cue, as soon as Benny heard the drill blaring on screen, he jumped out behind the couch with the power drill on full blast, screaming and evil scream. Ethan and Sarah jumped off the couch, screaming and holding onto each other, and Erica jumped up, terrified, fangs out and eyes golden. Benny's scream quickly turned into laughter as he shut the drill off and put it down. _

"_Ha, you guys are such scardy ca-" Benny didn't finish his sentence because he was soon pinned to the floor, Erica on top of him flashing her fangs in anger. Benny's eyes grew in terror as he tried to move from underneath her. "Easy babe, it was just a joke!" _

"_Don't call me BABE!" Erica was holding onto Benny's wrists, tightening her grip and hissing at him some more as her long blonde locks brushed against his face. _

"_Erica, come on… it was just a dumb joke. I mean, it's Benny we're talking about, he pulls this stuff all the time." Sarah tried her best to calm her friend down, and Benny wasn't sure if he should feel insulted or grateful. _

"_No, this little nerd bucket is going to get his, he thinks he's all cool and Mr. Smooth but inside he is just a little insecure geek!" She spat that last word out with all the hatred burning inside of her soul. With that last insult, Benny had enough as he looked into her hatred filled eyes. _

"Levo absentis!"_ Soon Erica was lifted away and thrown off of Benny into a wall. Benny still had his trusty spell book that he relied on for harder spells, but he memorized basic defensive and offensive attack spells so he would be better prepared in a fight. Erica hit the floor with a thud as Benny quickly got on his feet. Erica got up and shook herself off, anger spewing out of her body. Ethan quickly stepped in front of Benny, and Sarah did the same with Erica. _

"_Get out of my way; I am going to rip his little head off his body!" _

"_Ooo, tough words coming out of a stubborn little bi-"_

"_Hey! Cool it!" Sarah hissed at the both of them, but that didn't stop Benny from the anger rising in him._

"_You used to be such an amazing girl, Erica. You were smart, nice, beautiful… now ever since turning into a batty psycho you're nothing but a mean, vicious, sorry excuse of your formal self." _

_Ethan's eyes widened in shock as he tried to keep his friend at bay, but nothing was working. "Dude, just relax! Lay off…" _

"_You know what, Erica, you can keep going after loser after loser but no matter how much better looking they are, no matter how much muscular they are, they aren't going to give half a damn as I do about you!" _

_And that is when things turned silent, and awkward. _

_After Benny had realized what word vomit came out of his mouth, he quickly excused himself and hi-tailed it out of Ethan's house and ran to his next door. Erica had tried sputtering some words out but she just left in an irritated mess, not quite sure on how to register what Benny had said to her. This left Sarah and Ethan to themselves, and after sucking Jesse's venom out of Ethan's body, it was hard being completely alone with him. _

"_Well, I should go…" Sarah took a few steps toward the door but was stopped by Ethan's hand on her arm. Sarah cringed at the touch, remembering how sweet and wonderful his blood was. _

"_Sarah, please, we need to talk about what happened…" _

"_I, I can't Ethan! Not now, I just – can't…" With that Sarah slipped her arm out of his hand and ran towards the door. She looked back at him and smiled. "I'll see you Friday night, okay?" With that she opened the door and slipped out. Ethan sighed and plopped onto his couch, covering his face with his hands. _

"_Why are my friends so complicated?" He mumbled as a scream escaped from the TV. _

Ethan shook his head, also remembering the horrifying events of yesterday, and by that time everything was set up and ready to go. Benny looked up at the amazing system they had just built, mouth gaping open in wonder. Ethan was pretty satisfied, since they had built this thing without anything going awry. _Nothing yet, anyway…_

"Ugh, bad Ethan!" Ethan said to himself, smacking all the negative thoughts out of his head. Benny raised an eyebrow in his direction and looking a tad bit concerned.

"Daaa… oooook then, be prepared man, cause we are about to take Knights of Ninjitsu IV to a whole other level… it will be like we are really in the game… gaaaaaah I can't wait!" Benny ran over and put the game into the console. Ethan was equally excited as he watched Benny turn on the game, and then…

…nothing.

"Wha- what gives!" Benny threw is controller on his bed and looked around for any loose wires or anything that looked out of place. Ethan's face turned into disappointment as he also threw his controller onto Benny's bed and sat on the floor.

"Well?"

"Well what? It should be working fine, I don't understand… ARGH!" Benny slammed his fist on top of the main control system in frustration, but quickly turned around and got an idea.

"Ah oh, I don't like that look…" Ethan shot up onto his feet, dreading what was going to happen.

"Relax, E. All this bad boy needs is some magical pick-me-up!"

"Benny, don-" but before Ethan could stop him, Benny grabbed his spell book from his dresser and flipped through some pages. The words escaped Benny's mouth before Ethan could protest more, a blue glow forming at his hands.

"_Redintegro is sursum quod planto is vado PLENUS VOX!"_ The light engulfed the stereo system, lighting it up and making it coming to life. "AH YEAH!"

"Ah no…" Suddenly the speakers blew as the sound of the game escaped from the speakers. Ethan and Benny took a few steps back, as Ethan glared daggers at his friend. "WAY TO GO, BENNY!"

"RELAX, RELAX, I CAN FIX THIS, POSSIBLY…" Benny dropped his book and raised his hands, concentrating, trying to remember the reversal spell.

"DUDE, THE BOOK, _PLEASE_ USE YOUR BOOK…"

"BOOK-SMOOK, I GOT THIS… AAAHH,_TRANSPORTO SPECULUM QUOD PATEFACIO PORTA!_" With a flash of light, the system shut off and the blue glow disappeared. "Haha, see! I am a geni-" Before Benny could finish his sentence, a light flashed in front of them as a large golden mirror appeared. They looked into the mirror, which didn't show the least bit of a reflection.

"Weird…" Benny reached out his hand, and before Ethan could stop him they were both sucked up into the mirror in an instant, their distant cries of surprise and shock a million miles away.

_Few, well here is the end of the first chapter! I'm not sure if the other chapters will be longer or shorter, I just needed to set up the story a bit before we get into both dimensions more. Anyways, please tell me what you thought, review and such ^-^ thanks so much for reading! _

For those who are curious about the latin… here is the translation for everything in order of appearance (my spells are not very original, sorry about that :/)

_Levo absentis – Raise and Throw _

_Redintegro is sursum quod planto is vado PLENUS VOX – Fix it up and make it run, FULL POWER_

_OSTENDO SUM VOX PATEFACIO PORTA – Send the mirror and open the gate (this was supposed to be the reversal spell but he pronounced it wrong, causing the portal to appear_


	2. Lights From the Other Side

Crossing Mirrors

_I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or anything related to the show. Just a fan with an idea swirling around her brain. Thanks to all that read and review _

Chapter 2 – Lights From the Other Side 

"Ugh, tonight has been sooooo lame. We haven't run into any baddies yet, I'm missing my shows, AND I'm starvin' Marvin over here. Can we go yet, _please?_"

Erica shook her head, amused at her friend's little ramblings. "Okay, one: it's a very good thing we haven't run into anything with teeth, claws, or supernatural powers yet because the last time we did you had a major freakout-"

"MINOR, _minor_ freakout…"

"Whatever… two, you can survive one night without seeing _Vampire Diaries_ , it's called a book, read it and you will find out what happens. You'll get pretty far…"

"Bleh, books stink… unless their Calculus, Chemistry, or Spell Books. Then they're pretty rad."

"THREE: you just ate almost a full pizza at my house before we even left. For a little girl, you eat like a football team."

Sarah rolled her eyes and pulled out her iPhone. It was pushing ten and they had been walking around the town since a little after 8, pre-planning and talking with the guys in case they did happen to run into trouble. Ethan and Benny had their own problems to deal with, since one of the gang got bit by a werewolf just a few months ago. They got out last night, during the full moon, and they had lost track of them since.

"I'm just saying, what if wolfy comes around the corner, claws out, looking to devour a couple of pretty little walking steaks? Um, no thank you. Not how I want to spend my Thursday night."

Erica sighed and looked over at her friend. Sarah was looking up at the night sky, looking as the stars gained vibrancy. She was a very pretty girl, with waist-long light brown hair that curled perfectly. Her bright caramel eyes shone beneath her ray ban glasses. She had a unique look was very tom-boy meets punk-chic, wearing a form fitting blue plaid shirt she had gotten off a sales rack at JC Penny, accompanied by a pair of navy blue skinny jeans. Sarah always had to add a piece of flair to every outfit she wore, as her glitter converse shinned as she walked.

"Hey, here's an idea!" Sarah ran in front of Erica, turning to face her while walking backwards. "Let's ditch this lame scene and go back to my house. I just bought the special edition collectors DVD of _Unbitten_… this is the one where _Rochelle bites James_!"

Erica shook her head, laughing at the thought. She hated the _Dusk_ Movies with a passion, unlike Sarah who was the queen of anything and everything _Dusk_. Erica soon figured out they were nothing compared to _really_ dating a vampire. "No, thank you. I made a promise to the guys that we would keep an eye on things and report anything out of the ordinary. If you want to leave your helpless best friend out here to fend for herself, then be my guest…"

"Well, okay!" Sarah turned and began to walk away, which lead Erica to shout an offended 'hey!' in her direction, but Sarah just laughed and turned back around. "Kidding, only kidding. However, next Thursday night I call dibs on how we spend the night."

"Okay, okay! Deal." Erica grinned and the two walked in silence for a while. Occasionally, Erica could hear Sarah's voice at the back of her head to which she replied with an 'ah huh' or 'OK', but Erica wasn't really paying attention to anything around her. What happened last night with Benny is what had her full attention. They had told each other 'I Love You', which was a major step forward into their relationship. It had only been a few months since her feelings really started to intensify with Benny, and now she wasn't so sure where they should be heading. I mean, this was no normal relationship by any means.

"So really, you would think the guy would at least take the time to at least say 'hi' to me once in a while. I mean, sometimes I think he thinks he's too good for anyone to… hey, are you listening!"

Erica snapped out of her thoughts as she turned to see Sarah giving her an 'Earth to Erica!' look. Erica sighed and looked at the ground. "Sorry, I spaced there for a bit… what were you saying?"

"Ethan! I mean really, he needs an attitude adjustment. He's attractive, strong, smart, yet his charm factor seems to be a-lackin'. Honestly, why are all the dense ones so handsome?"

Erica couldn't help but laugh at Sarah's boy dilemma, and it was only when she saw a weird light ahead that she snapped into high sensory mode. "Sarah heads up… what is that?"

Sarah looked to where Erica held her gaze and squinted. "I don't know a car, motorcycle? It's just a light. Nothing unordinary about…" Sarah's voice trailed off as she realized that this was no ordinary light. What seemed to be a soft gleam expanded into a blinding ball of light through the neighborhood. Sarah and Erica both put their hands over their faces to shield their eyes from the sheer illumination, and as quickly as the light came it vanished into the night. The girls slowly lowered their arms as they started to run forward toward the source of where they had just seen the ball of light.

Erica squinted and could see something in the middle of the street, but she felt a harsh tug on her arm as she was stopped in her tracks. She whipped her head around to see Sarah, holding onto her looking like she was about to get sick. "I have a very, very bad feeling about this. Maybe we should wait for Benny and Ethan to get back to…"

"Come on, Sarah. It will be okay, if we get in danger you can use one of your awesome spells to get us out of here. You've been practicing, remember? You got this, now come on." Erica started to move again, and Sarah reluctantly followed as they got closer to the mysterious object. Erica crept slowly now, realizing that the object looked like a giant mirror.

"Whoa, this is like, some _Inception_ shit right here."

"Sarah!"

"What, I swear when I get nervous, so sue me."

Erica shook her head as she got closer, only a few feet away from where the mirror was. "Weird, I can't see my reflection in this, just the street." Erica moved around, waved her hand, but nothing happened.

"I feel like I've seen this mirror before, in a book or something. Oh, maybe it was a pier one catalog." Sarah crept slowly to Erica's side, admiring what was in front of her. Then, she heard it, screaming.

It was getting louder with every second.

"You hear that, right?"

"The intense screaming, you mean? Uh, yeah!"

Erica and Sarah backed up until they saw something, or _someone_, in the reflection of the mirror. They were getting closer and closer and closer toward them, and Erica had to look behind her to make sure they weren't coming from down the street. When she saw nothing but the stillness of the night she turned back around and jumped to the side, tugging Sarah along with her as two boys flew out of the mirror and onto the street. As soon as they hit the pavement the mirror disappeared from their view.

"Oh holy fuuuuuuuu...dge" Sarah contained herself as Erica gave her an evil glare, both of them turning their attention back to what had popped out of the mirror. They looked shocked, looking at the two boys who had just emerged from out of nowhere. Erica heard a few moans and groans escape from them, and by the looks of the two guys they looked to be about the same age range as her and Sarah.

"Ugggh, my face, it hurts…"

"Vomit, I need to vomit… gotta…"

The girls looked at each other before they slowly made their way over to the two boys. Erica made her way cautiously toward one of the boys, making sure to keep enough distance in case he tried something weird. They both had their faces hidden, as they laid there on their stomachs.

"Um, are you okay?" The boy stifled a moan as he shifted his weight around, moving his arms as he tried to push himself up. Erica looked over to Sarah, who was poking the other guy with her shoe.

"Sarah!"

"What? I think this one is about to hurl." Upon hearing her name, the boy closer to Sarah started to perk his head up, trying to see who was in front of him.

"Sarah, Sarah? Is that you?"

Sarah backed away slowly from him, getting weary of what was going on. "How do you…" but she was cut off when she got a full glimpse of him, the light from a nearby street lamp illuminating his face.

"ETHAN?" Erica snapped her head over, trying to get a good look at the boy, but then turned her attention over to the other boy who was lifting himself up on his knees.

"Oh God, I think I broke a rib, or two, and probably my arm… and my face." The boy looked up to meet Erica's gaze, and she could not believe what she was seeing. There right in front of her was Benny, face scratched up, arms bruised, and looking like he had just been to hell and back. He gave her a quizzical look, and then he pointed at her head.

"When did you get a haircut?"

"What are you talking about, Ben? I've had my hair like this for months now."

"Eh, what? Trust me babe I would of noticed you getting all your hair chopped off, which looks good by the way."

Erica perked up an eyebrow and took a step back. Benny never called her 'babe', he really didn't call her much other than her name, beautiful, the occasional lovely, but not 'babe.' Erica looked over towards Ethan and Sarah, and she watched as Sarah gently touched Ethan's arm.

"Since when do you sport glasses, Sarah? I thought vampires had impeccable sight, don't they?" Ethan shook his head back and fourth from Erica and Sarah, looking for an answer.

"He's warm, Erica. And..." Sarah leaned over and put her ear to Ethan's chest.

"Whaaaaaat is she doing? Okay, you guys are acting weird, like weirder than normal..."

"We're weird? We're not the ones who just fell out of a mirror, calling us vampires, I mean really Ben what happened to you guys?" Benny scratched the back of his head, confusion plain on his face.

"Erica... their human."

Erica perked her eyebrows up, and turned toward where Sarah still had her head on Ethan's chest. Ethan looked over to Benny, and now everyone had no idea what was going on.

"Well, it looks like we all have some explaining to do. Let's being them back to my house and we can all get caught up... do you need help?"

Sarah nodded as she tried lifting Ethan up from the street. "I think he sprained something, I might have a quick healing spell in my book that might help..."

"Spell?"

"What?"

"Ugh, I'll explain it later. Come on Erica, help me." Erica rushed over and grabbed onto Ethan's free hand, but instead of pulling him up, her eyes turned white and her head fell back.

"Erica!"

"Ethan!"

Sarah snapped her head back down to Ethan, whose eyes were also white.

"He's a seer!"

"She's a seer!" Benny ran over, worried about what was happening. Erica was about to fall to her knees, but Benny had caught her in time, her eyes still glowing a pure white.

"Their both having a vision, at the same time..."

"Oh Crud."

_Well there is chapter two, I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry if my updates aren't sooner, I am busy with work and life, and all that jazz ;) Anywho, please review, and for all my wonderful reviewers and to all the amazing authors who have put this story in their favorites, I thank you very much! :)_


	3. The Past, Present, and Doppelgangers

Crossing Mirrors

_I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or anything related to the show. Just a fan with an idea swirling around her brain. Thanks to all that read and review _

Chapter 3 – The Past, Present, and Doppelgangers

Pacing never helped anything for her. She wasn't sure why she was doing it, but perhaps by some miracle it would calm her down a few pegs. Of course it wasn't working, and she came to a stand-still.

Sarah was facing Ethan's house, starting up at the upper floor where the boy was most likely at, playing some video game or chatting with Benny. Sarah groaned and shook her hands, hoping to get all the nerves out of her body. Ever since she had bitten Ethan, ever since she had sucked Jesse's poison out of his body, she had grown 'cravings' for Ethan. Sarah crinkled her nose at the thought, her gut twisting in every which direction. She knew she had to talk to him, to tell him her, _problem_, but she didn't want to weird him out or drive him away.

_Knowing Ethan though, he would probably willingly give me his blood if he knew I was craving it._

Sarah shook that last thought out of her head and was about to turn and leave until a voice caught her ear.

"Sarah dear, I need your help."

Sarah whirled around to the direction of the voice, fangs out and ready for a fight, when she noticed Grandma Weir starting back at her. She closed her eyes and let out a slow breath, retracting her fangs.

"It isn't nice to sneak up on vampires, especially when they're hungry."

Benny's grandmother just smiled, and looked down to where her hands were clasped. Sarah stepped closer to her, generally getting worried. "Is, is everything okay? What did Benny do now, is it really serious?".

Grandma Weir lifted her head up from where she held her gaze at her hands and for a moment Sarah thought she saw a stray tear streak down her face. As soon as Sarah thought she saw what she saw it disappeared. Sarah was genuinely concerned, feeling herself getting a sickening feeling like she was going to throw up. If her heart could beat, it would be flying out of her chest.

"What happened, where are they?"

"I, I don't know. They just, disappeared."

"Disappeared? What do you mean Disappeared?" Sarah was losing her patience. Her friends, _Ethan_, they both were in trouble and she needed to help them. "You need to tell me what's going on, right now!"

All Grandma Weir could do was nod as she turned her back and headed towards her home. Sarah followed, hoping for some kind of explanation as to what happened.

_Alternate Dimension_

All Benny could do was stare at Erica and Ethan as they lay motionless on Erica's bed. Sarah and Benny had lugged them all the way to Erica's house, and his hope was fading as to when the two would wake up from their creepy double whammy of a vision. Benny looked around, and to be honest this room definitely did not scream Erica one bit, his Erica anyway. Light purple coated the walls, a hand painted mural of Paris coated the back wall where her purple and white coated bed lay. Her carpet was white, a simple white desk sat opposite the bed where Sarah was sitting, flipping through her spell book and on the internet from Erica's Mac Book on how and why Ethan were in their dimension. The walls were covered with Parisian art and sculptures, and just around the corner he could see her walk-in-closet, which from what he saw hardly contained any of the black or red clothes his Erica loved.

Benny shook his head at that last thought as he headed over to where Sarah was looking more frustrated with herself. Her glasses were sitting on the desk next to Erica's computer, and her head was buried in her hands.

"Heeeeeey, why so glum, chum?"

Sarah slowly parted her fingers and gave Benny a death glare that, quite frankly, he knew he would have nightmares about for a while. He slowly backed away from her and turned his attention back to where Ethan and Erica lay. Benny honestly still couldn't comprehend what exactly happened to him and Ethan, and if he weren't dreaming this whole thing in his head he may just win a Nobel Prize in Physics for successfully crossing into another dimension. Cool.

"Hopefully Erica and Ethan will wake up soon and explain to us what they saw in their visions. It's getting late, which means the _real_ Benny and Ethan will be showing up soon from whatever secret trip thing they had to go on. We need to figure out how to get you two back home."

"Agreed. Wait, why aren't you and Erica out there with those guys helping them out with all the supernatural stuff? You guys are a huge asset, why would they shut you out?"

"Cause it got too dangerous." Sarah sighed and stood up from Erica's desk chair, moving over to where Benny was standing. "When Erica and I first figured out the boys were vampires, it was pretty scary. We found out by accident, sort of. We were walking back home from the second Dusk movie premiere when these bully's from our school pushed me down on the sidewalk and broke my glasses. Erica, being Erica, came in and defended me but they just thought it would be nice to…"

Benny looked over to Sarah as she stopped, and he saw her getting a little flustered. She shook her head and looked down at her hands, which she had clasped together. "Erica used to have the prettiest long blonde hair on the planet. Everyone loved it, especially her, because it reminded her of her mother… anyways, they thought it would be nice to 'give her a haircut' or whatever they called it. So the bullies took out a Swiss army knife, grabbed a chunk of her hair, and sliced it off." Sarah lifted her head so that she was looking at Erica now, who was still lying still on her bed.

"All of the sudden Benny and Ethan showed up, beat the hell out of the bullies, and they ran for their lives. Erica was traumatized about what had happened for a few minutes, but she got over it pretty quickly, at least as soon as Benny showed her his fangs. The guy that cut her hair- when he made the slash, he caught some of her skin making her bleed. Benny, our Benny, was just turned into a fledgling so he had trouble controlling his urges. He flashed his fangs at us, well, at Erica mostly, but he was slowly able to control himself. I think that is when Erica's attraction to Benny grew, but they didn't actually start dating till the beginning of this summer."

Sarah looked over at Benny and smiled. "That's why Erica won't grow out her hair past her neck anymore. Her shorter hair reminds her of how Benny saved her that night. Plus, I think her short blonde waves look absolutely adorable!" Benny raised an eyebrow at Sarah's sudden change in attitude, but shrugged it off as Sarah continued. "Shortly after that incident Erica discovered her seer powers and she started to hear people's thoughts and such. She's learned to turn that part off like a switch, but her visions are still random and sporadic. I also learned that my mother is some kind of high-level magical priestess, and so I inherited some of her magical mojo."

"Like an earth priestess?"

"Ah, no, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Well, like you, I too am a _master_ spell caster… well, almost, anyway…" Benny looked down at his feet and cleared his throat. "I suppose though that in order to be a master spell caster you have to remember, the spells you use, that transport you to another dimen- hey so your fascinating story, please go on…"

Sarah smiled and held her gaze back over to Ethan and Erica. "We formed a special bond, a team per-se. We were like the new Scooby Gang, you know like from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, minus the slayer part, I guess. Anyways, recently a high profile gang of rumored 'werewolves' have moved into town, and they've even claimed a few of our own as part of their group. At least that's my suspicion." Sarah looked over to Benny, who was starting to get pale. "Our friends Hannah and Rory disappeared a few days ago. I'm thinking they've been, _recruited,_ if you know what I mean."

Benny swallowed the nervous spit that was gathering in his mouth and looked over at the lifeless Erica and Ethan. "Maybe their vision had to do with the wolf invasion?"

"Maybe, but we won't know until they wake up. So until then, since I know how you guys go here now, we can work together and figure out the spell that you used and find a reversal for it or a way to send you guys back home-"

"What the…!"

Benny and Sarah both whirled around to see Benny, the alternate Benny, crouching through Erica's window. Benny was shocked to see himself, but paler, with a few more muscles (but not overly, just right in his opinion), and with fangs popping out of his mouth. They both had the same messy short hair, although his appeared a tad bit darker. The alternate Benny was wearing a dark red hoodie with thin black stripes going across. A simple pair of black jeans and dark red high tops completed the outfit, which Benny applauded in his mind that he was pretty much stylin'.

"What's going on Sarah? Where's Erica? And why, why am I looking at _myself_?" Alternate Benny motioned to the real Benny, and all Sarah could do is shake her head.

"Look, I'll explain everything to you I swear, you just need to promise me that you will be calm…"

"…calm? Calm?" Benny glared over to where his doppelganger stood and flashed his fangs, hissing in his direction. "I don't know who you think you are, but prepare to die where you stand."

"Wha-wha-wha… wait a second I didn't do anything!"

"Benny, calm down please, there's nothing to worry about."

"Why did you bring him here? Where did you find him?"

"He shot out of a mirror, in the middle of the street."

"You would not like my blood at all, by the way. Really fatty, bad for you, definitely not FDA approved…"

"So you're first thought was to bring him here! Really what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that they were hurt and that they needed our help!"

"Kind of gamey, really tough on the fangs…"

"Ugh, SHUT UP!" The alternate Benny flashed to where Benny was standing and raised him off the floor, pinning him to the nearest wall. Benny groaned as felt air escape from his lungs, and he thought it was quite ironic that the person who would kill him was, himself.

"Ben, that's enough. Let him go." The alternate Benny quickly turned his head to see Erica standing behind him, nervously getting closer to the two Benny's. Benny felt himself being released, falling on his butt as soon as he hit the ground. Benny watched his alternate self grow softer, worried, concerned, and a bit calmer. Benny slowly got to his feet, and Sarah rushed over to make sure he was alright.

"What's going on, Erica? Why are you sweaty and cold…" the alternate Benny brushed his hand across her forehead, feeling ice even on his cold hand. "Why, why is Ethan in your bed?"

Erica turned her head to where Ethan laid motionless, and she turned her head back over to face Benny, amusement on her face. "He's an alternate Ethan from a different dimension. Benny, the other you, is a spell caster and recited the wrong spell, sending him and Ethan here to us. I saw it, in my vision that I shared with him…" Erica motioned with her head towards Ethan, erasing the confused looks coming from everyone. "He's also a seer, and we saw something else, something major. I'll tell you guys about it when he wakes up, but I think we all just need to calm down and figure out what our next move is, okay?" Erica wrapped her arms around behind Benny's neck, resting her forehead on his. Sarah and Benny watched as the other Benny started to calm completely down, wrapping his arms around Erica's waist. Benny looked on, wishing he could do that with the Erica back home. She would most likely beat him for trying, but the two looked so peaceful and serene together. He couldn't help but admire what they had.

"Hey, where's Ethan?" Everyone turned their attention to Sarah, who was standing next to the bed where Ethan was laying. "Not this Ethan, obviously, but the other, one…"

"He's at home, but I suppose we should call him and tell him to come over. It looks like the 6 of us will most likely be working together for a while." Benny let go of his hold on Erica and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He flipped through his contacts, pressed Ethan's name, and hit the send button. He threw it over to Sarah, who barely caught it in between her fingers, and smirked. "Since you obviously want to talk to him so badly."

"What! No, I can't, I, ah-Hello? Hey Ethan it's Sarah! Yeah, yeah um anyways we have a bit of a situation… ah huh," Sarah gave Benny the death glare as she left the room, not wanting anyone to see her talking to her crush over the phone.

Erica smiled as her best friend left, and then turned her attention to the two Benny's. "Well this is going to be an interesting couple of days."

Rory looked anxiously up at the night sky, rocking back and forth in his spot on the ground. He didn't know what happened – one day he was on his way over to Ethan's to discuss some kind of secret plan and then he was snatched up, against his will and dragged to the forest. He didn't know exactly where, but he knew Hannah was nearby, just as scared as he was. Apparently, the way the leader of the pack told it, anyway, he and Hannah had a special gene inside of them that dated back centuries. This special gene is what the pack was looking for, as a cure to their abnormal shifts from human to wolf.

Rory looked around anxiously. The leader had bitten him, injecting her venom into his blood stream and causing him to turn. The packs suspicions were correct, because Rory was freely able to turn whenever he wanted to. He didn't need a full moon, and his transition wasn't painful like it was for the rest of them. Rory had hoped the same for Hannah, that if they did infect her also, she wasn't in any pain.

Rory heard a noise ahead of him and he looked up to see _her_ coming towards him. She was tall, about 5'11" with Sandy brown hair that went straight down to her chest. She had piercing light brown eyes that had specs of gold and a tan complexion that could make any boy head over heels for her. She was wearing a simple black long-sleeved shirt with a pair of dark navy blue skinny jeans. She wore a pair of gray boots that came up to her knees over her jeans, and she was about 18 or 19 in appearance. She had an air to her that made anyone around her at ease. I suppose that is what the leader was supposed to do.

"Where's Hannah?" Rory could barely get the words out as he tried not to stare at her.

"She's fine; a few of the pack are keeping an eye on her. I thought you should know that she carried the special gene as well as you." Rory looked up into her eyes, glowing with vibrancy in the dark. Rory shook his head and stood up to her.

"How could you _use_ us like this? We didn't want this, we want nothing to do with your pack!"

"Oh but I don't care about your opinions. Like it or not, you are one of us now, Rory. So get used to it." Rory felt a growl escape his mouth, but one look from the Alpha made him silence himself. She smirked and looked Rory up and down. "You two are a huge asset to our mission. This town is nothing but human filth and the stupid vampire pack who try to protect them. Well, not anymore. White Chapel is going to go to the dogs, if you know what I mean."

"Elise, we need you over here." Elise snapped her head over to where a tall brown haired man stood, and she nodded in his direction. She moved her head over to where Rory was standing and smiled.

"Stay." With that she disappeared through some bushes and all Rory could do was sink down and sit on the ground, unable to move from his spot. If he tried running, they would find him. He learned that the hard way the first time he and Hannah tried escaping together. That is why they kept the two separated, and Rory was losing faith. Even though she couldn't control when she could change into a wolf, _yet_, Elise was very powerful and persuasive. It was almost like a magic was surrounding her, and was why she was the alpha in this pack. Rory sighed and closed his eyes, hoping this would all be over soon. However, Rory knew he was asking for too much.

_So there is chapter three. I am very sorry it took me ages upon ages to update, I have been super busy with a lot of stuff. Plus our internet sucks. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks a ton for all the reviews/favorites/alrets, I am super glad people are enjoying this story :3 _


	4. What Once Was

Crossing Mirrors

_I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or anything related to the show. Just a fan with an idea swirling around her brain. Thanks to all that read and review _

Chapter 4 – What Once Was... 

"Well I told Ethan about the whole situation and it sounds like he could care less. He said something about tucking Jane in and then 'grabbing a bite to eat', if you know what I mean." Sarah looked down at Benny's phone in her hand and then looked up at the group, a bit of disappointment buried in her voice. "So where does that leave us right now?"

"Right now, I think the three of you, four when he wakes up, should focus on trying to get those two back to where they belong. I need to go make sure Ethan doesn't go suck someone dry." Benny grabbed his phone out of Sarah's hand, and then turned to Erica. "I need to persuade him to our side, and hopefully by tomorrow all of us can meet up and put our heads together." Benny leaned in and brushed his lips on Erica's forehead, before flashing out of the room. Erica sighed and tried to hide the blush that was creeping up on her face.

"Be...Benny?"

Benny, Sarah, and Erica all turned their heads to see Ethan partially sitting up in Erica's bed, a hand to his head and a look on his face that looked like he was going to hurl. "Wha-what's going on?"

The three of them looked at Ethan, and then to Each other. Erica was the first to move, sitting towards the end of the bed. Sarah and Benny followed suit, Sarah taking a spot next to Erica and Benny standing close to the side. All three of them explained the mirror, Erica and Ethan's vision freak-out, Benny's visit, and little details to help along their story here and there. At first, Ethan was silent. He just looked at each of them, at Sarah, and all he could do was shake his head. He finally lifted his head and looked at Benny.

"So, we're in another dimension, because _you _messed up on a spell? And now we're stuck here until we can figure out exactly what you did so we can reverse it?"

"Pretty much... look E, I'm really sorry. I messed up, bad, but I, well _we_, can fix it!" Benny patted Sarah on the shoulder while giving Ethan the cheese smile, and Sarah in return gave Benny a 'you are not helping anything or anyone at all' look.

"Maybe we should focus on other important things other than his stupidity. Like the vision you guys had, what was it about?" Sarah looked from Ethan and Erica, needing an answer.

"Well, I got a glimpse of how these two got here, and I heard pieces of the spell that Benny over here used." Erica nodded in Benny's direction and continued. "Then I saw a lot of wolves, blood, and some girl laughing. She looked pretty powerful. Then it shifted and I saw eight of us standing there before I blacked out."

"Wait, eight? Like with Rory and Hannah or?" Sarah was confused, and she looked at Ethan for his explanation.

"Well, I saw the same thing pretty much. Except I saw you guys instead of me and Benny. Well, I saw me and Benny, but vampire-ized..."

"Yes, we get it. So who are the other two people in this equation?"

"Us, Sarah. They must be thinking of a way to come through the mirror and get these two back."

"Sarah, maybe. Erica, no freaking way is she coming to get us." Benny turned around and looked out into the night, the cool air blowing into Erica's room. "Your visions must be wrong. They have been before, and they are now."

Ethan sighed and started to rub his temples, getting more and more frustrated. "Well we can figure everything out tomorrow. Today has been a long and horrible day."

Sarah nodded and looked over at Erica. "Your parents are gone for the next few weeks, they can stay here. Plus we may need to hide them from everyone else. One Benny and Ethan is enough for this town to handle." Erica nodded and stood, helping Ethan up with her.

"If you guys want to follow me, we can get you settled in."

Benny ran down empty and dark streets, using his hearing and enhanced sight to scope out Ethan. He sighed in frustration, wondering where he had gone.

"Looking for me?"

Benny whirled around, and was met with a smirking Ethan. Ethan licked his lips, blood evident on them as he shook his head. "What brings you out here at such a late hour? Shouldn't you be canoodling with your lovely little Erica?" Ethan put an extra emphasis on her name, and he could sense Benny's sudden irritation. Ethan let out a laugh, crossing his arms around his chest. He was taller than his alternate counterpart, and had more muscle then him too. His short brown hair was cut neatly, shaping his face well. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt with well-fitted navy blue jeans, a simple pair of black shoes on his feet.

"I came to find you so you can help us. We have a situation..."

Ethan laughed as he stepped closer, growing more serious with each step. "I already told Sarah on the phone that I could care less about some alternate us popping up. It's just a crutch and something I, we, should not be so concerned with." Ethan dropped his arms to his side, looking Benny up and down. "So how is Erica doing on this lovely night?"

Benny couldn't help himself now, flashing his fangs and clutching his fists. "She is none of your concern. Is this what your sour attitude has been about lately? Jealous she picked me over you?" Ethan's eyes flashed gold, and then he let out a little laugh under his breath.

"You call it jealousy, I call it cloudy judgment. Now if you would excuse me, I'm still a bit hungry. Think I'll go back for seconds." Ethan patted Benny on the shoulder and turned to leave, but Benny just flashed in front of him. "Move."

"No, I'm not going to let you drain another innocent person." Benny sent a punch to Ethan's face, sending him back a few feet. Ethan shook it off and hissed, flashing over and taking Benny by the throat.

"I can do what I please, you have no right controlling me and telling me what to do!" Ethan sent Benny to the ground, still holding on to Benny's throat. "Without real human blood in your system, you are weaker then me. Maybe when you step up to the big leagues you might have a chance of beating me. I'm sure Erica wouldn't mind if you took a bite or two out of her."

Something snapped inside of Benny as he pushed Ethan off of him with all the force in this body. Ethan flew back, slamming into a car and falling to the ground. Benny held onto his neck and could hear Ethan's laugh from his place on the ground.

"What's so funny?"

"You! You are such a riot." Ethan stood up and brushed himself off, wincing from the pain in his back. "We have more important things to be focusing on right now. The sooner our little wolf problem is taken care of the sooner we can stop kidding ourselves and stop calling ourselves 'friends', or acquaintances, or whatever the hell we are." Ethan gave a quick 'see you later' before vanishing down the street. Benny sighed and slowly got to his feet, his eyes focused on the spot where his once best friend had stood.

_So there is chapter 4 :3 I apologize for the last chapter, because my stupid page breaks didn't show up. Hopefully this time they look more separated. Sorry this is kind of a short chapter, I'm in the middle of a lot of things right now (school, work, moving, la-ti-da) and I know the updates are getting farther and farther apart :/... but I thank everyone for reviewing and sending feedback! Also, I got a few comments about Grandma Weir, suggestions, comments, and stuff. I know she seems a bit OOC right now, but it has its reasons ;). Any who, thank you very much to all my readers, and hopefully chapter 5 will come sooner ;) hopefully... _


End file.
